csofandomcom-20200223-history
Console
The console or developer console provides a direct in-game command-line interface for the advanced configuration of a game. Just about any configuration task can be completed from the console, and in fact, many have to be. Overview The developer console allows the user to customize almost every aspect of the game. Developer consoles have been included in most PC video games as far back as "Doom", originally intended for developers to execute commands in an effort to debug a game. The console also allows a user to activate alternate cfg files in Counter Strike's case. For instance, a server admin could edit the server variables while in-game instead of editing a config file and restarting the game. Another example is changing various client (player) side variables, or convars. A player can change his crosshair size and color, weapon sway, various graphical options not found in the options menu, and to connect to or remotely control a specific server. The console is also used to stop, start, record, and stop recording demo files for later use. Instances where console use is not recommended usually include large quantities of graphics and rate settings usually found in commercial .cfg files that would be daunting to input by hand. However, server admins and people with a server's RCON (remote control) password are able to abuse the server side commands for their benefit or to the players' (currently in the server) chagrin, depending on the admin modification or use. The console is also used by server admins to moderate gameplay, such as muting, kicking, or banning players who disrupt gameplay, or arbitrarily. Noted that not all commands can be used in multiplayer (such as godmode, noclip, notarget, give *). Enabling the console *In Counter-Strike Online, the Console can by activated by the "tilde" key or, in some keyboards, the key, above and below . This key can be changed in the in-game "Options", found under Keyboard → Other → Console Window On/Off. Console commands Counter-Strike Online removed lots of commands from the original Counter-Strike and added a few. An extensive list of the original commands can be seen at the Counter-Strike Wiki. The values after the commands are the default ones. FPS *fps_max 72.0 Sets maximum frames per second *cl_showfps 0 Shows FPS in a corner *net_graph 0 Toggles the net_graph *net_graphwidth 150 Width of the net_graph in pixels *net_scale 5 Varies the scale of the payload portion of the net_graph *net_graphpos 1 Varies the position of the net_graph HUD *hud_fastswitch 1 Toggles number switching, as opposed to number-click switching *hud_centerid 0 Toggles player name above character *cl_scoreboard 1 Toggles scoreboard *cl_killeffect 0 Toggles kill text *cl_radar_on 1 Toggles radar *cl_radartype 0 Toggles radar visibility solid, 0 see-though *cl_righthand Switches between right or left hand right, 0 left *cl_headname 1 Toggles the names above the player's heads *cl_objname 1 Toggles the icon in the map [Bombsite Location Icon, Supply Box Location Icon, etc] *cl_oldbuy 0 Toggles the old buy menu Crosshair *cl_observercrosshair 1 Toggles crosshair when spectating *cl_dynamiccrosshair Toggles dynamic crosshair *cl_crosshair_color "250 50 50" Sets crosshair colour RGB *cl_crosshair_translucent 1 Toggles crosshair see-through *cl_crosshair_size small Sets crosshair length and space *cl_crosshair_type 0 Changes crosshair type in-game menu Mouse *sensitivty 3.0 Sets mouse sensitivity *zoom_sensitivity_ratio 1.2 Sets mouse sensitivity when zoomed *m_pitch 0.022 Sets mouse Y multiplier *m_yaw 0.022 Sets mouse X multiplier *m_filter 0 Toggles mouse smoothing/acceleration Violence *violence_hblood 1 Toggles blood on walls *violence_ablood 1 Toggles blood spray effects Volume *bgmvolume 0.0 Sets background music volume *volume 0.7 Sets sound effect volume menus, etc... Brightness/Gamma *brightness 1 Sets game brightness *gamma 2.5 Sets game gamma Graphical preferences *r_detailtextures 1 Toggles detailed textures *r_hwaccel 0 Toggles hardware acceleration *cl_shadows 1 Toggles shadows player *cl_weather 0 Toggles weather *gl_d3dflip 0 Toggles reversed rendering order for D3D *gl_clear 0 Clears the colour-buffer *gl_cull 1 Toggles rendering of hidden objects *gl_dither 1 Tricks the eye into thinking there are more colours *gl_overbright 0 Makes the map brighter *gl_vysnc 1 Turns on/off vsync Max amount of whatever/time to disappear *cl_minmodels 0 Toggles just 2 skins or all skins *cl_corpsestay 600.0 Amount of time corpses will stay *mp_decals 300.0 Max number of decals holes, burn marks *max_shells 120.0 Max number of shells *fastsprites 0 Smoke quality, 2 is fastest *max_smokepuffs 120.0 How much smoke puffs will appear Unknown *cl_sp_far 0 (Something about recoil blurring) *cl_dt 0 Gallery console_goldsrc.png|The GoldSrc console console_source.png|The Source console Category:Counter-Strike Online Wiki